Telling the Team
by Sara Abigail
Summary: Grissom finally gets the nerve to propose to Sara and they decide its time to let the team in on their relationship, but not without having a little fun with them first! first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

takes place either end of season 7 or beginning of season 8(oh yeah this is also my first fic! Reviews are definitely welcome!!)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN C.S.I.! because if did do u really think sara would have left, yeah i think not!

P.S. pretend the whole sara-being-stuck-under-a-car-thing didn't happen!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal night for Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom, well Sara thought it was a normal night. Grissom on the other hand was nervous, and either he was very good at hiding it or Sara was too tired from work to notice he was acting different. They had been dating for a little over two years now and Grissom knew that Sara was the only person for him. He also knew he wanted to marry her. He just didn't know how exactly he was going to propose. He knew she wouldn't like it if it was too over the top but he wanted it to be special but at the same time he was terrified she would say no. He didn't know what to do. So he stressed about it while he and Sara got ready for bed. She was unusually quiet and Grissom would have said something if A) he hadn't been stressing over the whole proposal thing and B) if she hadn't fallen asleep in the car on the way home. He knew she was tired and just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for as long as possible.

Which is exactly what she did, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Grissom on the other hand sat up in bed and stared at the ring he bought a little over a week ago. He really didn't know what to do and couldn't ask Catherine for help since her and the rest of the guys had no clue they were even a couple much less living together. The one thing he did know was that he was going to do this. He still didn't know how but he wasn't going to back out.

He looked over at Sara sleeping peacefully, she was rolled over on her right side so that her left hand would be on his chest if he were lying down. Then an idea struck him. He took the ring out of the box and carefully slid onto her left ring finger. He then, very quietly, shut the box, placed it back in the draw of his nightstand, turned off the lamp, and slid down to where he was lying next to Sara. He knew when Sara woke up and saw the ring she would understand what he meant by it. He was still afraid she would say no but knew he wanted and needed to do this and now seemed like the perfect time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara had been so tired when she got home she barely remembered changing before she fell asleep. She could smell coffee and knew Grissom was up and probably making breakfast for the both of them. The afternoon sun shone through their bedroom windows and as Sara started to get up she saw something glisten in the sunlight. She looked down to see what it was and gasped. On her left hand was the most beautiful engagement ring Sara had ever seen. She gasped again when she realized what she just thought. _Oh my God! Gil must have slid this on my finger while I was asleep! And there's only one reason why he would do this right?_ She asked herself. _It means he wants to marry you!_ It answered back in a why-did-you-even-ask-such-a-stupid-question voice. Sara wiped away the tears that were coming down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. The man who had stolen her heart at that seminar all those years ago wanted her to marry him. She smiled knowing there was only one answer to such a question.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara walked into their kitchen to find Grissom with his back to her. She silently walked up and wrapped her arms around him and whispered "Yes" into his right ear. Grissom immediately froze. He wasn't sure if she'd really said that or if he had just imagined it. "Really?" he asked. Sara chuckled, kissed his neck and said "Yes" again. Grissom had just enough time to turn off the stove before Sara pulled him back into their bedroom.

A few hours later, they were lying on their bed wrapped up in each others arms. "We're going to have to tell the team" Sara said looking up at Grissom. "They're going to find out eventually and i don't ever want to take this ring off!" Grissom kissed Sara's temple and said "I don't want you to ever take it off, either. And about telling the team we can tell them when ever you want too." A smile started to spread across Sara's face. Grissom loved when she smiled. It was one of the first things he noticed about her, her beautiful eyes being the first. But this smile he only saw when she was thinking up a plan of some sorts. He was wondering what she was thinking when she spoke. "What if i tell them i'm engaged but don't tell them its you." Grissom nodded slowly, not getting where this was going. Sara saw his confusion and continued. "I know i'm going to be bombarded with questions and i'll answer them, as long as they're not 'So what's his name?'. I'll tell them how long we've been dating and things like that. You can be supportive when you find out i'm engaged and then 'retreat' from me and pair me with everyone but you for the next few weeks. It'll make the team think your mad at me because i 'moved on'." Now a smile was spreading across Grissom's face, he was beginning to get where this was going. "And let me guess I 'retreat' even further when this fiance of yours starts sending flowers to the lab, or cute little text messages." Sara laughed and said "I never said you had to do all that but it would be a nice touch." "Darling, I will do just about anything to make you smile, and whether or not the team knows about us or not, i know for a fact I can get a smile out of you by doing both of those things" _God I love him!_ Sara thought "So we start tomorrow then?" she asked with a huge smile on her face. "tomorrow" Grissom said before he kissed. after pulling back he said "Now that we've got that settled, lets starting enjoying out night off." He kissed her again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara walked into the lab like nothing was new. She was early, as usual, so she decided to stop by her fiance's office. He was sitting there with his glasses on trying to work threw the massive amounts of paper work on his desk. _He looks so adorable! I have got to be the luckiest woman alive right now! _she thought right about the time he looked up and saw her there, leaning against his door._ She looks so adorable! I have got to be the luckiest man alive right now!_ he thought. Sara shut the door and walked over kissed her fiance. It was supposed to be a quick kiss but when she tried to pull away, Grissom pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes of this, they both pulled away only because their bodies demanded oxygen. "The guys should be here soon" Sara said after her breathing returned to normal. As if to prove her point Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown's voices floated threw the Grissoms closed door as they made their way to the break room. "Showtime." Grissom said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n :i hope to have more chapters up soon. i still don't know how long this is going to be yet. i hope everybody likes it so far. Please, PLEASE review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN C.S.I. I wish I did but I don't!

Thanks to all of you who reviewed!! now lets make that number go up:)(:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara walked into the break room with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't help it, she was that happy. Warrick looked up and happened to notice this. He elbowed Nick, who was about to give Warrick a piece of his mind when he said

"Dude look at Sara. Have you ever seen her this happy?" Nick looked up and smiled

"Man, your right. What do you think caused her sudden happiness?"

"I don't know but what ever it is lets hope it doesn't go away!"

Sara who had been getting coffee turned around and made her way over to pick up the magazine she had been reading. She made it half way to the table before Warrick finally had to ask.

"Hey Sar, Whats up with the sudden happiness? Not that we mind or anything but..."

"Mind what?" Greg Sanders said coming into the room

"Sara being happy" Nick said

Greg looked at Sara. "Oh yeah, you are! Nice to see you with a smile on that beautiful face of yours!"

_Better be careful not to say anything like that in front of Gil or he'll kill you._ Sara thought , which made her smile even more.

Warrick was about to press further when Catherine Willows came into the room

"Oh, coffee! Thank God!" She said, practically sprinting toward the machine.

"I take it you missed your normal coffee run?" Warrick asked smiling

"Woke up late." Catherine said still panting from running

"So it was either coffee or make-up?" Nick asked laughing

Catherine was about to make some well worded comeback when something caught the light. She looked around trying to figure out what it was when her eyes landed on Sara. She was humming and tapping her fingers to the beat of the song in her head. Tapping the fingers on her left hand.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Catherine screamed almost dropping her coffee cup

"WHAT!" everyone in the room screamed in return, including Sara but her smile only got wider when she saw where Catherine was looking. She was sure Grissom was in his office laughing at Catherine's response to the ring. As Sara had suspected Catherine was the first one to notice. Catherine walked over to get a better look at the ring.

"Good Lord! That thing is _huge_! Catherine said. Sara looked over to see what the guys thought of the ring and saw they all had the mouths open. Warrick was the first to recover from his state of shock.

"So that explains the happiness. Girl why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you notice?" Sara countered with a smirk on her face.

"I would have but people kept coming in and cutting me off" She said smiling still.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Catherine asked

"A lucky guy" Sara said not giving away any hints as to who it could be.

"Your not going to tell us?" Catherine said. Sara shook her head.

"Fine, we'll get it out of you later." Catherine said already thinking of a plan on how to do this with out breaking any laws.

"Man, Catherine was right that thing _is_ huge!" Warrick said, staring at the ring.

"Is it real?" Greg asked.

"Is what real?" Grissom asked

Everybody froze.

The guys figured Sara had a boyfriend. She wasn't working overtime as much, she left shift when shift ended, she actually stayed home on her days off, but no one dared to mention this in front of Grissom. They had all seen they way he reacted when he found out about Sara and Hank, and that wasn't even serious. How was he going to take it when he found out Sara had moved on for good? Things were about to get interesting.

"Ummm...my..." Sara coughed, desperately trying not to laugh at the teams reaction

"Sara got engaged." Catherine said, trying to sound as calm and natural as possible.

"Oh well, congratulations!" Grissom said

Everybody's, well except Grissom and Sara's, mouths dropped

"OK," Grissom said, changing the subject. "Greg you've got a B&E, Nick and Warrick you've got a 419, and Catherine and Sara... you've got tonights decomp."

OK, Sara got the whole 'retreat' and be 'mean' to her thing since it was her idea but a decomp! Well she wasn't going to have to pretend to be mad at Grissom tonight. Catherine on the other hand smiled when she heard Grissom give Sara the decomp. It wasn't that Catherine wanted Sara to take the decomp, she didn't. But this was the reaction she was expecting in the first place. Her smile quickly faded, however, when she realized she had be assigned to it to. She turned to yell at Grissom about this but he was already heading toward his office.

"And what will you be doing all night?" She asked. She figured he was hiding from the wrath of Sara.

"Paperwork." He said with out even turning around, but he quickend his pace.

_Yep, definitely hiding from Sara, _Catherine thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own C.S.I. yet, but I'm workin on it:)

And once again, thank you for the wonderful reviews! I didn't think I would get this many!! I'm sooooo excited people are reading my story! I'm trying to update it as much as possible! You guys are lucky, I have a 4 day weekend! Which means I should get at least 2 chapters up! Please keep reading:)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara was fuming! How could Grissom give her the decomp! She stomped her way down to Grissom's office, tried the door and found that it was locked.

"Gilbert Grissom! You better open this door or by the time I'm done with it you won't have a door!" She screamed.

Grissom opened the door.

"Why, hello Sara." He said in a voice that was a little too cheerful. "Why don't we continue this conversation inside."

Sara waited for him to go inside before following making sure to slam the door. Everyone in the lab knew that as happy as Sara had been a few minutes ago was as mad as she was now. And when she was that mad, they knew to stay out of her way. _Poor Grissom! _they all thought.

"I can't belie-" was all Sara got out before Grissom's mouth was over hers. As mad as she was at him, everything always faded away when he kissed her. That's just the way his kisses were. When they finally parted, Grissom was the first to speak.

"I love you." He said.

"You're still not off the hook." Sara said.

"I REALLY love you?" Grissom said with a smile on his face.

"I love you too, but that still doesn't change the fact that you gave me that decomp!" She said, trying not to get mad all over again.

"Sara, I didn't want to give it to you, but if I didn't people would be suspicious at why I didn't. Especially the ones who were assigned to the decomp. I didn't want a lot of questions and I figured you didn't either. I promise I'll make it up to you later." Grissom said hoping she would forgive him.

"You better be planing one heck of a night!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"I take it I'm forgiven?" Grissom asked

"Yes, you're forgiven." Sara said and then she kissed him again.

"You better get going or Brass is going have a fit." Grissom said after they parted.

"Yeah, I love you!" she said her smile about the size it was before shift.

"I love you too, but if you don't want a lot of questions I suggest you tone down the smile a little bit considering how mad you were at me when you came in here." Grissom said

"I'll try, but no guaranties. Have fun with your paper work." She said laughing.

"Have fun with your decomp." Grissom countered with a smirk

"Oooo, Mr. Wise Guy! Better be prepared to wait on me hand and foot tonight. Bye!" she said and left the office trying to think of something to get rid of the smile on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, I'm guessing Grissom is wishing he never gave you the decomp?" Catherine said as Sara walked into the break room.

"You could say that." Sara said. "Now lets get going before Brass goes insane."

"Good idea." Catherine said as they walked out the door. "Decomp, here we come."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own C.S.I. but my birthdays coming up(ok its still 6 months away but hey a girl can dream right?) so who knows!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara and Catherine got into the car. It was a good 45 minutes to the scene and Catherine thought this would be the perfect time to figure out who Sara's fiancé was. She knew she had to be careful since Sara had no intention of giving up his name. She started with the normal questions.

"So how long have you and Mr. Right been dating?" Catherine asked. Sara smiled. She knew this was coming.

"Two years." Sara said. Catherine was shocked.

"TWO YEARS!" She practically screamed. She had expected Sara had been dating this mystery man for a while but two whole years! Why hadn't she noticed? Was she burning out? No, not possible. Sara was just good at hiding it. Yeah that's it.

"Yep two years. Two magnificent, wonderful years." Sara said smiling. She could tell Catherine was ticked she hadn't noticed this sooner.

"So he's taking care of you? He's not hurting you is he?" Catherine asked with a concerned look on her face. She didn't want anyone hurting Sara. Especially after all the crap she went threw with Grissom.

Sara laughed. "No. He's been absolutely wonderful to me since the day we started dating. He loves me and he promised he would never hurt me a-, um, he promised he would never hurt me." Uh-oh, she almost ruined it. She knew Catherine would connect the dots if she said Grissom had promised to never hurt her _again_. She hoped Catherine hadn't noticed her slip up.

Catherine could have sworn Sara was about to say again. AGAIN? Had this man done something to scare Sara into marrying him? No, Sara would never stay in a relationship where she was being abused. And besides her mood at work wouldn't be as happy as it had been lately. Catherine was about ask what Sara was about to say when Sara's phone went off.

"Looks like someone got a new text message. Probably Brass calling to find out where the heck we are." Catherine said, but her theory was immediately proven wrong when Sara's whole face lit up.

"I take it its not Brass?" Catherine asked, pretty sure she knew who it was.

"Uh, no. It's, uh, 'Mr. Right,' I think you called him." Sara said laughing a bit. She was still look at the message which read, _Hope you're having fun answering all of Catherine's questions. See you when you get back. Love you._

Catherine immediately banished all thoughts of Sara's fiancé abusing her. It takes someone really special to make Sara smile like that. 

"Well, looks like we're here." Catherine said " Time to get to work."

"Yep. Thank God the lab has showers so I don't have to go home smelling like decomp." Sara said, knowing Grissom would care if she did come home smelling like that.

"You are definitely right about that!" Catherine said as they got out of the car and headed towards Brass.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, you look happy for having to work a decomp." Jim Brass said to Sara as her and Catherine walked up to him.

"Sara got engaged." Catherine said calmly. Sara blushed as Brass's mouth dropped. He was the only one who knew about her and Grissom's relationship. He figured it out about 6 months into the relationship.

Brass could not believe it. Grissom had proposed. He knew Grissom was seriously in love with Sara and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her but he never thought he would propose. If anything he figured Sara would have to bug him to get married. He looked at Sara's left hand to get a closer look at the ring. Boy did it look expensive. He knew Grissom would do anything to make Sara happy and by the look of it, he had succeeded.

"Wow, That's some ring." Brass said, still looking at it.

"Now if Sara will just tell us who gave it to her." Catherine said, trying to get Sara to say who it is. It didn't work.

"I-" Sara tried to say before her phone went off again. Sara opened it and smiled. It was another message from Gil. _I love you my beautiful fiancée._

_I love you too my beautiful fiancé. _She typed back quickly.

"I take it another message from 'Mr. Right'?" Catherine asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Sara said with an even bigger smile on her face. "Um, if you don't mind I'm gonna talk to the guy who found the body first."

"Oh go ahead. I highly doubt you want to go home to your fiancé smelling like decomp. Just because Grissom gave you this doesn't mean you have to be around the body the whole time. Besides, its not like I have any one to go home to." Catherine said

"You have Lindsey." Sara said

"Ok let me rephrase that last sentence. I don't have any one who would care if I smelled like a decomp or not to go home to." Catherine said and turned toward the body.

"So, Gil proposed, huh?" Brass said once they were alone.

"Yep. We decided to have a little fun with the team before we tell them about us." Sara said as they made their way over toward the suspect.

"I take you weren't to happy when he gave you the decomp." Brass said

"Oh I definitely wasn't happy, but I'm over it. And Grissom has a lot of making up to do." Sara said.

"Well, since its been two years and they haven't noticed I doubt they'll notice anything now." Brass said.

"Well, as long as neither one of us slip up things should work out as planned." Sara said about the time they arrived where the suspect was standing.

"Well I just want to be there when they find out who you're engaged to." Brass said.

"Of course you will. I wouldn't let you miss the look on their faces for the world." Sara said.

"Good. Now that that's settled, time to get to work." Brass said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: hope you guys liked these chapters!! Thank you all again for reviewing. I still don't know how long this is going to be yet, but I do know its not going to be like 50 somethin chapters. (I'm not against those stories, mines just not going to be that long, or at least I don't think.) please keep reviewing! I love getting your reviews:)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own C.S.I., I know it's so sad!

Thanks to all you wonderful people who reviewed! Like I said before I didn't think you guys would like it this much! Well anyway, here's another chapter for your enjoyment!

It turned out to be a very long shift for Sara. There were no leads, no suspects, the guy who found the body's, or what was left of it, alibi checked out; they were at a dead end. And worst of all, she still smelled like that stupid decomp. Her and Catherine were just coming into the lab after chasing yet another dead end when the receptionist stopped them

"Sara," She said getting their attention.

"Yes." Sara said walking over. She also noticed Catherine following her.

"Some one dropped this off for you" She said handing Sara an envelope. Sara figured the receptionist knew it was from Gil. He probably threatened to fire her if she said a word, hoping she wouldn't know that Ecklie was the only one who could fire her. It apparently had worked.

"Thanks." Sara said and took the envelope to the break room.

"You're going to open it right?" Catherine asked eagerly, following Sara.

"Of course I'm going to open it, I just have to decide if I want to do it here or in the privacy of my own home." Sara said.

"Oh come on Sara, you know your dying to open it now" Catherine said as they entered the break room.

"Open what now?" all the guys asked in unison.

"A letter that was sent to the lab." Catherine said. "From her fiancé."

"Oh come one Sar, you have to open it now." Nick said.

"Actually I don't have to do anything." Sara said watching their eager faces. It took every once of strength not to burst out laughing. "But since you all seem so interested in my personal life I guess I'll open it now."

A chorus of 'yes's came from the group as Sara started to open the envelope. She open the letter that was inside. Gil had typed it knowing the guys would recognize his handwriting. Tears started forming in Sara's eyes as she read the note.

_My dearest Sara,_

_You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I started falling for you the moment I saw you and I have been falling ever since. I know that we've had our problems and we'll probably have more in the future but I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you. You are the light of my life and I don't know what I would do without you. I hope you never forget that. I'll see you when you get home. I love you._

"What does it say?" Catherine wonder, coming over behind Sara to read it.

"Oh my God!" Catherine said when she was done. "That is so sweet. God, you have got to be the luckiest woman on Earth right now."

"Yes, I'm very lucky." Sara said trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Um, will you guys excuse me for a moment?"

"Yeah sure go ahead." Catherine said rereading the note.

Sara made her way to Grissom's office. She lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Grissom said and Sara slowly opened the door.

By the time Grissom looked up Sara was already making her way around his desk. He was about to say something when she kissed him, and all thoughts completely left his brain. He wrapped his arms around her and sat her down on his lap. They continued to sit like this for a while, but the need for oxygen grew and they finally had to part.

"I love you, too." Sara said with a huge smile on her face

"You got my note." Grissom said holding her close.

"Yes, I did. According to Catherine I'm the luckiest woman on earth for have such a wonderful fiancé. And I can't say that I disagree." Sara said new tears forming in her eyes. She knew that Gil was good at anything he put his mind to and apparently he had put his mind to romancing her, and as she had suspected, he did a wonderful job.

"Speaking of Catherine, how have the questions been going?" He asked.

"Pretty good, although you can still tell she's ticked because she doesn't know who I'm engaged to. You should have seen the look on her face when she found out we'd been dating for two years. I thought she was going to wreak the car!" Sara said laughing as she remembered Catherine's reaction to the news.

"She didn't scream as loud as she did when she found you were engaged, did she?" Grissom asked laughing

"No and thank God she didn't otherwise I might be deaf in my left ear!" she said still laughing. Grissom kissed her one more time.

"I think you better go. Shift's about to end and I know you desperately want to get a shower in before you go home. I'll be home as soon as I finish this small stack." He said

"Ok, I love you." She said as she started to get up.

"I love you too." He said back, with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. It made her smile even more. She got half way to the door when she turned around and added

"You better hurry up with those papers. You've got a lot of making up to do when you get home." She said with a smirk and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yeah! I finally own C.S.I.! Ok not really but I was just practicing for when I do!

Thanks for the reviews! I know you guys must be so glad I have some much time off or I wouldn't be able to write as many chapters!!! It's a good thing that lately when I get bored, I write!

While Sara had been in Grissom's office the guys were all reading the letter and talking about Sara's fiancé and who they thought it could be.

"Wow that is such a sweet letter." Warrick said after he was done reading it.

"This guy has perfect timing considering what happened between Griss and Sara before shift." Nick said remembering the fight.

"Yeah, he also sent Sara two text messages, one when we were in the car and one once we got to the scene." Catherine said.

"I just can't believe she's engaged. I mean it seems kind of sudden doesn't it?" Warrick asked.

"That's what I thought, so I asked Sara how long her and her fiancé had been dating." Catherine said pausing for dramatic affect.

"And….." The guys said in unison when Catherine didn't finish.

"How long have they been dating?" Nick asked.

"Two years." Catherine said.

"TWO YEARS!" was once again said in unison.

"Wow." Greg said.

"But… why didn't we notice?" Warrick asked. "I mean we're C.S.I.'s and we didn't notice she had a boyfriend 'til about six months ago."

" Does this mean we're losing our touch?" Nick asked concerned.

"No guys we're not losing our touch." Catherine said. "Sara was just good at hiding."

"Speaking of hiding, does anyone have any clue as to who her fiancé is?" Warrick asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Well, when Sara and I were on our way to our crime scene she was saying that he promised never to hurt her a-, but then she corrected herself and before I had a chance to question her, her cell phone went off. But it sounded like she was going to say again, but judging by that letter…" Catherine voice started to fade.

"That doesn't sound like some one who would even think of hurting a fly much less another human being." Warrick finished for her.

At Warrick's choice of words, Greg's eyes widened.

"Hey guys, what if its Grissom?" Greg said.

Everyone in the room stared at him considering what he had said. Then one by one they all started laughing. Sara, who had been on her way back to the break room, stopped mid step when she heard what Greg said. She calmed down a bit when she heard the laughter, but still wasn't sure that they could convince Greg that her fiancé wasn't Grissom.

"Come on Greggo. Do you really think Grissom is capable of being that romantic?" Nick asked.

"Well no, but…" Was all Greg got out before Warrick chimed in.

"And besides, he gave Sara the decomp tonight. What kind of fiancé would give the one they love a decomp?" He asked.

"Well maybe…" Was once again all Greg got out before Catherine started talking.

"And besides, Sara and her guy have been dating for two years! We definitely would have noticed if they were going out." She said. Sara had to put her hand over her mouth to keep the noise her laughter was making from escaping.

"But guys.." Greg was really getting tired of this.

"Just face it man, its not Grissom." Warrick said as they all got up to leave.

"What ever!" Greg said giving up. He laid his head down on the table. Sometimes he hated being the youngest in the group. It meant no one took him seriously. Sara was the only one who does but he can't really go to her on this occasion since it involved her.

Once the guys left and Sara had gotten her laughter under control, She entered the break room.

"Hi Greg!" She said very cheerfully

"Hey Sara. Wow, that letter really did wonders on your smile." He said, glad to see she was happy.

"Yeah well it would be hard for a letter like that not to produce a smile this big." She said. "So what were you guys talking about." She added as calmly as possible, trying not to let her smile get any bigger, as she tried not to laugh.

"Oh Cath was just filling us in on things, like the cute text messages from a certain someone, or the fact that you and this certain someone have been dating for quite a while, two years to be exact." Greg said.

"Yep two wonderful years." Sara said.

"And we talked about who we thought your fiancé is." Greg added, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh really, and who do _you _think it is?" Sara asked

"Grissom." He said after a little hesitation.

"And why do you think this." She said in a voice that didn't confirm or deny his suspicions. She wanted to see if he just randomly thought this or if he had evidence to back it up.

"Well Catherine said that when you were in the car with her you said your fiancé would never hurt you but it sounded like you were going to say again, and well Grissom's hurt you plenty of times." Greg said trying to see if he was getting a reaction from her.

"A very good observation, continue." She said in the same tone as before.

"And then in the note, your fiancé said you guys have had problems in the past, and well that ties in to the first reason." Greg said

"But Grissom gave me the decomp tonight. Don't you think if I was his fiancée he would have given it to some one else?" She asked

"Well, my theory is that you guys either wanted to see how long before we figured it out or you were eventually going to tell us but wanted to see us try to figure." Greg said hoping he was right.

Sara, who had been fighting the urge to laugh for a while now, couldn't stand it any longer. She couldn't believe that even though the night shift had very experienced C.S.I.'s, the youngest, newest member of the team was the first to figure it out. She figured that since Greg was the only one to even notice these things, he had earned the right to know that he was right. She would tell Grissom later.

Greg on the other hand wasn't sure what this laughter meant. Did she think it was funny that he'd thought Grissom was her fiancé? He was about to say something when Sara calmed down enough to say

"Your right."

"What?!" Greg asked genuinely confused, he hadn't expected to be right

"I said 'your right'. Gil and I have been dating for the past two years, living together for the past year and a half." She answered back.

Greg's mouth dropped open.

"I'm really right?" He asked once he regained control of his mouth.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Wow, I'm really happy for you guys." He said with a smile of his own on his face. He couldn't believe he'd figured it out for the same reasons Sara couldn't.

"Thanks." She said.

"Catherine's going to flip when you guys tell her. When are you going to tell the rest of the team? And Brass for that matter?" Greg asked

"Well, first of all Brass already knows. He found out about the same time we moved in together. And second of all, we have no clue when we're going to tell them, but it should be soon." She said and watched Greg's face when he realized how long Brass had known about them.

"Wow! Brass figured it out that soon?!"

"Yep, It even surprised Gil. What?" She asked when Greg gave her a weird look.

"Nothing, its just weird hearing you calling him 'Gil'."

Sara laughed. "It sounded weird to me to the first few times, but I got used to it pretty quickly, probably because I like calling him that. It makes me feel special being one of the few who call him that."

"That's because you are special." Grissom said as he came into room. "I thought you were going to get a shower."

"Well I was, I still am, but," she started to explain what happened

"You decided to stop by and tell Greg who you were engaged to?" Grissom finished with a smirk on his face.

"No, actually Greg figured it out all by himself. He caught a slip up I made when I was talking to Catherine earlier and he caught the 'I know we've had our problem's' thing you wrote in that sweet letter. He put two and two together and figured it out. I figured he earned the right to know so I told him he was right. The others don't have a clue though." Sara said.

"Yeah, when I told them I thought it was you they said there was no way you'd be that romantic, and that you wouldn't of given Sara the decomp if you were together and that if you had been dating for two years we would have noticed. They didn't even give me a chance to explain why I thought it was you." Greg said.

"Well good job Greg. I have a feeling the others are going to be mad that they didn't listen to you, when we tell them. Well honey, I'm done so you might as well just take your shower when we get to the house." Grissom said.

"Sounds like a plan, and it will give you time to fix my favorite dinner, after you fix the water for the bath I'll be having instead of the shower." Sara said as they all headed for the door.

"Does Grissom always do that for you after work?" Greg asked.

"No, but you didn't think I was going to let him off the hook for giving me that decomp did you?" She asked with a huge smile on her face as they made their way out of the building.

A/n: Wow I think that's my longest chapter. Don't worry everyone else finds out at the same time. Greg is the only one to figure it out, well besides Brass. The plan was for Greg to find out when everyone else does but once I start writing these chapters get a mind of their own! Anyway hope you enjoyed it! More coming soon!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: still don't own C.S.I…. yet 

Thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad you guys like it! I still don't know how long its going to be but it shouldn't be much longer.

"I still can't believe Greg figured it out." Grissom said while he played with Sara's hair. They were lying in bed and Sara's head was on Grissom's chest.

"I know, I still can't believe they don't think your capable of being romantic. They obviously don't know you that well." Sara said.

"Well they don't know me like you do, and I don't think Catherine is ready to except the idea that two of her coworkers were dating right under her nose for two years." Grissom said. "I can just picture her reaction when we tell them." He added laughing

"Speaking of telling them, when are we going to, I mean I know we just started this little game but.." Sara trailed off

"I know what you mean. Well the anniversary off when we got together is coming up in what 2, 3 weeks?" Grissom asked

"3 weeks, and that sounds like the perfect time." Sara said and then started laughing.

"What's so funny." Grissom asked starting to laugh a little himself. Her laugh was contagious.

"I was just think of the look on Catherine's face when she realizes Greg figured it out and she didn't listen to him. If the fact that we're engaged doesn't make her freak out, that definitely will." She said laughing even harder now. At the thought of what Catherine's face would look like Grissom started laughing as well.

_Ring_

Grissom fumbled around for his cell phone, "This better not be work" he said still trying to find.

Sara cleared her throat and he looked where she was pointing, which was about two feet away from him. He chuckled a little and then grabbed and answered his phone

"Grissom" He said.

"_Gil, hi"_ the voice on the other line said. Grissom's eyes widened in shock. It had taken him so long to find his phone that he didn't look at the caller ID because he was afraid he would miss the call, although now he wished he had.

"Who is it" Sara mouthed

"Catherine, hi" Grissom said as Sara's eyes widened. Then she started laughing again.

"How are you?" He asked watching his fiancée, who had her hand over her mouth, desperately trying not to make noise.

"_Oh I'm fine Gil."_ Catherine replied

Grissom could tell something was up since Catherine never just called him for no reason. No, he'd done something. Now it would just help if he could remember what that something was.

"Can I help you with something?" Grissom asked

"_Yes, you can tell me why you gave Sara and I that decomp."_

He hadn't seen that coming.

"Catherine if you calling to complain, I'm not really in the mood" He said getting agitated.

"_Ok let me rephrase that, you can tell why you gave Sara the decomp."_

Uh-oh, He thought. How was he going to explain this since he couldn't come right out and say the real reason.

"Why are you calling about this. You wouldn't be doing this if it was Nick or Warrick or Greg that got it, why Sara?" He said. By now Sara had figured out why Catherine had called and was laughing all over again.

"_Because neither Nick, Warrick or Greg got engaged."_

"You don't know that Catherine, they could have."

"_Look Gil, I get that your ticked she moved on, and your probably ticked at yourself for not doing something, but don't punish her. None of this would have happened if you had gotten your head out of that microscope a little quicker."_

Grissom looked at Sara who had calmed down and was now lying back where she was, with her head on his chest. He smiled.

"Catherine, I'm really tired. Can we please talk about this later?" He said, hoping that would hang up.

"_Ugh! Fine, whatever. Just think about what I said ok?" _was all she said before she hung up.

Grissom hit the end button, shut off his phone and put it on his nightstand before lying back down. He watched his fiancée, who he could tell was almost asleep, and let his eyes roam over her entire body, wondering what he had done to deserve some one that beautiful. Sometimes he didn't think he deserved her at all, considering all he had done to her in the past. He was still amazed that she had even stuck around this long. Most women would have left years ago. But as he had discovered long ago, Sara was unlike most women. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear. A smile formed on her face.

"I love you, too" She said back, before drifting off to sleep.

A/n: ok I should have the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow. I was going to put them both up together but my friend is spending the nite so I gotta help clean! Joy!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own C.S.I. :( 

I hope you guys like this chapter. I think I'm only adding one more after this. But you never know cuz like I said once I start writing, these get a mind of there own! And thanks once again for all of the wonderful reviews I got:)(:

The three weeks went by pretty fast. Grissom and Sara only got into a 'fight' once, but avoided, or tried to avoid each other, most of the time. The team still kept trying to find out who Sara's fiancé was, using any way possible to get it out of her (without breaking any laws of course), but Sara never cracked. She slipped up a few times though but of course no one but Greg or Brass caught the slip, which normally ended in one of them leaving the room because they were laughing so hard. If anyone else but Sara noticed this, they didn't say anything about it. It was getting closer and closer to their anniversary and Grissom and Sara knew it was time to start figuring out how they were going to tell the team.

"OK, so how exactly are we going to do this?" Sara asked one night while they were eating.

"Well its really simple, you pick up the piece of pizza with your hand, stick it in your mouth and start chewing." Grissom said, trying not to laugh. He attempts failed however once Sara started laughing.

"I meant how are we going to tell the team about us." She said once she calmed down.

"I don't know, you could offer to have team breakfast out our house this week." Grissom said, remembering how every week the team picks some one's house to have breakfast at, and how it happened to fall on their anniversary.

"Yeah, that would work, especially since we moved into the new house." Sara said, even though the house wasn't really new any more since they had lived in it for about 8 months.

"OK, now that we got the 'where' settled, what are we going to do about the 'how'?" Grissom asked.

"Well do you want to tell them before or after breakfast?" Sara asked

"I don't care, when ever you want to tell them is fine." Grissom answered

"Well I don't care either."

"OK, we'll come back to that question."

"But how we're going to tell them depends on when were going to tell them, so we have to figure it out before we move on." Sara said. "So….?"

"Like I said before I don't care."

"Fine, we'll tell them after." Sara said, sometimes they could be the most indecisive people in the world.

"OK, so how are we going to tell them?" Grissom asked

"I'm open for suggestions." Sara said

"So am I." Grissom said.

"Ugh! Can we not agree on anything?" She asked

"Actually I think agreeing seems to be our problem." Grissom said laughing.

"If only we were agreeing on doing something instead of us both agreeing that we don't know what to do. If that makes any sense." Sara said smiling.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Grissom said and they spent the rest of the dinner talking about his plan.

For once in her life Sara was running late. Well that's what everyone in the break room thought. Normally Sara is one of the first ones in, but shift had started 10 minutes ago and Sara was nowhere to be found.

"She probably got stuck in traffic." Nick said, trying to hide that he was worried.

"Um, I think your forgetting that Sara leaves early enough to where even if she is stuck in traffic, she still gets here before we do." Warrick said.

"She probably just woke up late." Catherine said.

"Or maybe she woke up on time." Greg said.

"If she woke up on time, she would be here Greg." Nick pointed out.

"Well maybe her and her fiancé got a little distracted…." Greg trailed off.

"Ewwww!" they all said, trying to get the mental picture out of their head. "Way to much info. Can we change the subject please." Catherine said.

"Speaking of Sara's fiancé, I can't believe she won't tell us who he is!" Nick said.

"We're C.S.I.'s for Pete's sake! What are we missing here?" Catherine asked clearly confused and mad that she was confused.

_A lot!_ Greg thought smiling.

Meanwhile Grissom and Sara were in Grissom's office going over last minute details of the plan.

"OK, so we're ready?" Sara asked.

"Yep. Catherine's going to kill me when she finds out." Grissom answered back.

"Don't worry, you'll have Brass, Greg and me to protect you." Sara said.

"No offense honey, but I think if Catherine got mad enough she could take all three of you." Grissom said.

"I would be offended except I think she probably could too." Sara said be for she kissed Grissom.

"I love you." She said when they parted.

"I love you too." He said.

Sara had a huge smile on her face when she walked into the break room.

"There's our girl!" Warrick said. "Where've you been?"

It was only then that Sara looked at the clock and realized how 'late' she was. She said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Traffic."

"HA" Nick said glad to know he had been 'right'.

"What?" Sara asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing." Nick said and went back to drinking his coffee.

"OK, assignments." Grissom said coming into the room.

"Wait now that your all in here I want to tell you something." Sara interrupted.

"Sara, can this wait until after shift. We don't have time for you little announcements." Grissom said acting agitated.

"No… because it has to do with what we're doing after shift." Sara said like it should have been obvious.

"You mean the weekly breakfast thing?" Catherine asked, hoping to get their minds off the idea of killing each other.

"Yes. I've talked it over with my fiancé and we've decided we want to have it at our place this week." Sara said.

"Does this mean we get to meat him?" Catherine asked eagerly.

Sara paused for dramatic affect, which earned her a bunch of annoyed looks.

"Yes." She finally said.

"So we finally get to meet him." Warrick said.

"What time?" Nick asked.

"How 'bout an hour and a half after shifts over." Sara said. "That will give us time to cook. Or rather _him_ time to cook since he says everything I touch catches fire." Sara said, shaking her head. "Which is not true. I haven't caught everything on fire. I think there was one dish that didn't catch fire."

Grissom had to bite his tongue to make sure he wouldn't say anything to contradict Sara's statement. Greg had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

"OK, now that we've talked about your little announcement, can we get to work now?" Grissom asked trying to think of anything to make himself scowl.

"No, its kind of hard for you guys to come to my house when you don't know where it is." Sara said before she handed each of them directions.

"OK, now can we get to work.?" Grissom said impatiently.

"Yes, we can get to work now." Sara said, and Grissom started handing out assignments.

As Greg started to leave, Sara caught a hold of his arm.

"Hey, Gil and I want you to come over directly after shift. To help us set up and everything." Sara said.

"Kay." He said. "I'll be there. Is Brass coming too?"

"Yeah he'll be there early as well." Sara answered.

"Well I'll definitely be there." Greg said, and with that he made his way to his car.

"It's going to be a long shift." Sara said as her and Grissom walked to the locker room.

" Yep, and it's going to be an even longer breakfast." Grissom said.

A/n: Sorry it took so long to get this one up. For some reason I got a little writers block! Ugh! I hated it. But I found out how to make it work! Final chapter should be up soon:)(:


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: if only I owned C.S.I….

Thanks for your wonderful reviews!!! I'm so glad so many people are interested in this story! It looks like this is going to be the last chapter. :(

I know, so sad. But you never know there could be a sequel. (hint, hint)

Sara, Grissom, and Greg walked into Sara and Grissom's house.

"Thanks again for going to the store with us Greg." Grissom said as they put the multiple bags on the kitchen counter.

"No problem. Its not like I had anything to do any ways. Um, where do you want me to put this?" Greg asked holding a box of Grissom's favorite candy. Greg couldn't tell what kind of chocolate was in the box but he knew he probably didn't want to know. Knowing Grissom it probably had bugs in it.

"Just put it on the counter, I'll put away later." Grissom said taking the box from Greg.

"Oh no you don't." Sara said, taking the box from Grissom. "Breakfast first, candy later." Sara put the box in one of the cabinets.

"I wasn't going to eat it." Grissom said, trying to look sincere. All Sara did was give him a disbelieving look. "OK fine I was going to eat them, happy?" he asked.

"Very." She said, and he knew she wasn't just talking about the candy. Grissom leaned over and kissed her.

"Awww. How cute, geek love!" Greg said smiling broadly.

"Shut up Greg, and help us put this stuff away." Sara said grabbing the milk and the eggs and putting them in the fridge.

_Knock, knock._

"It's unlocked!" Sara and Grissom screamed.

"You know leaving your door unlocked like that could be dangerous." Brass said coming into the kitchen.

"Well it would have been locked except for the fact the we knew you were coming. Speaking of which, I think I'm going to go lock it. Having Catherine come barging in would kinda ruin the plan." Sara said and walked towards the front door.

"So," Greg said. "Is Sara's cooking really that bad?"

Grissom's laughter answered his question.

"What's so funny?" Sara asked coming back into the room.

"Greg brought up your cooking. I believe his exact words were, 'Is Sara's cooking really that bad?'. This was Grissom's response." Brass said trying to hold in his laughter.

"Ugh! My cooking's not that bad!" Sara said.

"Um…honey? Everything you've tired to cook since we've been together had caught fire." Grissom said still laughing.

"Everything?" Greg asked.

Grissom nodded. "Even microwave popcorn."

"Hey, you said that happens all the time!" Sara said acting hurt.

"I was trying to make you feel better, and if my memory is as sharp as I think it is, it worked." Grissom said.

"No, what you did afterward made me feel better." Sara said smiling seductively.

"Ewwww!" Greg said.

"Calm down Greg, he just gave me a massage." Sara said laughing at Greg's reaction.

"Well speaking of food, since that's what we were talking about. We, or any one but Sara, need to start cooking." Grissom said.

"Meany head." Sara said. "Looks like I'm on the cleaning crew, and probably the only one on the cleaning crew."

"I'll help you clean Sara!" Greg said a little too quickly.

"Greg…." Grissom said.

"I know, I know she's yours. I'm allowed to spend time with her right?" Greg asked.

"Fine," Grissom said in a reluctant voice even though they both knew Grissom was OK with it. "But Sara…"

"Yeah I know don't let him in the bedroom." Sara said going into the living room.

"Aw man you guys take all the fun out of everything." Greg joked as he followed Sara into the living room.

Just as Sara had expected, Catherine was the first to arrive. Although she didn't think so since Grissom answered the door.

"Wow! You actually showed up. And your early!" Catherine said clearly amazed.

"Of course I'd be here Catherine. Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"First of all because your you, and second of all you haven't been very nice to Sara lately. I figured you'd be the last to show up, _if_ you showed up at all." Catherine answered.

Sara saved Grissom from having to reply by coming into the living room.

"Catherine, Hi!" Sara said. Grissom mouthed 'thank you' behind Catherine's back.

"Hi!" She said back. "So when do we get to meet this fiancé of yours."

"Oh, that's what I was going to do." Sara said as if she had been trying to remember something. " I meant to call you guys but I got busy. He got stuck at work and won't be here, probably 'til we're done eating."

"He will be here though?" Catherine asked hoping this wasn't Sara's way of getting out of telling them.

"Of course" She said eyeing Grissom.

"Good for a second there I thought you were trying to get out of telling us." Catherine said.

"Never." Sara said, just as Greg and Brass came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Cath, you're here!" Greg said.

"What, did you think I was going to miss this?" Catherine asked.

"I never had any doubt in my mind that you weren't going to be here." Greg said.

"Good." Catherine said as the doorbell rang again, announcing Nick and Warrick's arrival.

"Well it looks like everyone's here, so lets eat!" Sara said and they all grabbed a plate and started piling food onto them.

Once the food was all gone and the table was cleared the group made their way to the living room again.

"So, you said that your fiancé would be here about the time we were done eating, so….?" Catherine asked as they sat on couch. Only Sara didn't sit on the couch, she sat on Grissom's lap.

"Actually I lied." Sara said as she wrapped her arms around Grissom's neck. The whole room was silent, especially when Sara kissed Grissom.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Catherine screamed when she got her voice back. Nick and Warrick were to stunned to speak.

"Wait, so you two….. were……the whole time?" Catherine stuttered trying to process this new information.

"Oh my God" Nick and Warrick said together.

Then Catherine saw the smirk on Brass's face.

"You knew!"

"Of course I knew. I'm just surprised you didn't figure it out." He said smirking at her.

_It's no big deal_ she said to herself, trying to calm down._ He's probably only known for about a month._

"How long have you known?" She asked.

"A year and a half." He said calmly.

"A YEAR AND A HALF! THAT'S, LIKE, SIX MONTHS INTO THEIR RELATIONSHIP!!" She screamed, not fully believe he could have known for that long when she hadn't even figured it out. It was right about this time that Catherine noticed Greg hadn't said anything. She figured he was still in shock, but when she looked over at him he had a smile on his face.

"Greg, you don't seem surprised." She said.

"Of course I'm not I figured it out." He said simply.

"Wait you what?" Nick asked, wondering how Greg figured it out and he didn't, or didn't tell them for that matter.

"He figured it out." Sara said just as simply as Greg had.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Warrick asked, confused also that Greg had not said anything.

"Um…I did, remember. They day we found out Sara was engaged, after shift remember, Sara left the room, we talked about the letter Griss gave her, and who we thought her fiancé was and I said I thought it was Grissom. But you didn't believe me." Greg answered.

Catherine, Nick, and Warrick's mouths all dropped as they remember. They had all blown him off because they didn't think it was possible that Sara and Grissom had been dating right under their noses.

"Wow," Nick said. "We should have listened to you."

"I can't believe you figured it out before us." Catherine said

"I would be offended by that Cath, if I hadn't thought the same thing." Greg said, laughing.

"Well I'm glad you guys aren't mad at Gil and I." Sara said.

"Mad, we would never be mad, ok Catherine might have been, for a split second, we're only frustrated that you guys were able to keep it a secret for so long." Warrick said.

"Actually I'd be amazed if we had figured it out." Nick said all of sudden.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked

"Come on guys, Grissom and Sara are the two best criminalists on our team, not to mention the to best secret keepers I've ever met. They are like the pros of keeping their private lives away from work. It's a wonder Greg found out." Nick said.

"Awww thanks for the compliment Nick. And Greg only found out because I slipped up a few times." Sara said. She decided to say a few instead of the one slip up she had made before Greg figured it out. She figured it would make Catherine feel better.

"I can't believe you finally got your head out of that microscope, Gil." Catherine said.

"Sometimes I can't either Catherine, but I'm sure as heck glad I did!!" Grissom said.

"Me too." Sara said before she kissed him again.

"OK, love birds, that's enough." Catherine said after a few minutes.

"Well, if that's all the news you've got for us Sara and I have some shopping to do." Catherine said standing up.

"We do?" Sara asked.

"Of course! We've got a wedding to plan!" Catherine said with way too much enthusiasm.

"Joy!" Sara said and got up from Grissom's lap.

A/n: There it is. The story is finished! I hope you guys liked it!! My mom's going out of town and I'll be away from Internet so I won't be able to add any new stories for a while(like a sequel), I know so sad! I'll try to have my next story up as soon as I can!!! Thank you once again for reading!!!!!!!!


End file.
